A Blast from the Past
by Asha Pasha
Summary: Harry: I would walk through the fires of hell only to be with you. You are the brightest most perfect star i see each night before i fall asleep and i will always love you. ∞under construction∞
1. The Letter

**Meki: Guys I am soooooooooooo sorry. I know you've been waiting god knows how long for this. Now I've made the chapters longer and the story's better planned out. So I won't keep you from it any longer but be sure to read to the end. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1 – The Letter (redone)

_It was the climax of the battle. Heather had been hurt and Selena had stayed back to help her. Regis and Rex were fighting side by side, firing spells everywhere. Everything was going just fine until they heard a scream._

_Regis turned was barely able to catch his best friend as she fell. Rex kept watch as his twin mourned over his best friend's dead body. Out of the shadows came Mortis in all her glory armed and ready to fight. Her powers swirled around her in a frenzy and the air around them crackled with electricity. The sky was suddenly dark and lightning raced to the ground._

_Selena jumped out of the way as a thunderbolt came her way. She frantically shook Heather and sighed in relief as Heather opened her eyes. Selena finally got her friend up on her feet as the clouds burst open and the skies unleashed their fury. Not caring that she couldn't see where she was going she ran as fast as she could to where she remembered seeing the twins._

_Selena only reached half-way when she felt someone grab her arm; looking back she barely saw Heathers worried face. Heather frantically tugged on Selena's arm shouting something that sounded almost like "Don't go! Sel please don't go!" Ignoring Heather's pleas Selena wrenched her arm out of her friends grip and once again headed towards the twins._

* * *

Harry sighed as he opened the door to his room after a long day of cleaning and wearily sat on his bed. His thoughts began to drift towards his last dream. A dream he'd been having since his 18th birthday. And he still couldn't figure it out. He knew that Regis and Rex were related somehow and that even though Selena, Heather, Regis and Rex were closed it was nothing compared to how close Regis and that other girl were. The more he thought about it, the more they seemed familiar, he noticed that Rex looked a lot like Draco, Heather like Ginny, Regis like himself, that other girl looked very familiar but he couldn't remember why. And lastly he noticed how Selena looked like Hermione. 

Thinking about Hermione made him miss her even more. As he began to doze off, thoughts of Hermione's soft; plush lips against his filled his mind. An annoying tapping at his window abruptly brought him out of his fantasies. He slowly made his way to the window and threw it open and to his surprise instead of an owl, there floating in midair was a young girl.

Before Harry could get a good look at her she disappeared and the only evidence that she was ever there was a large grey package that lay in a tree.

Harry cautiously reached for the package thinking that the young girl looked familiar. As Harry touched it, it became so hot it was amazing that it didn't burst out into flames. In all the houses in the neighbourhood the stoves started to heat up so much that they let off steam and kettles started whistling even though there was no water and the fireplaces abruptly burst in flames. And Fawkes who was flying over 12 Grimmauld Place (sp?) also burst into flames. But Harry never noticed anything.

He walked to his bed with the package in hand, he opened it and a grandly carved mahogany box fell out along with a letter. Harry hesitantly opened the letter and was surprised. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter:

We here at **_Ludus Venilia_** train witches and wizards, who are very powerful, to reach their full potential. We have had a look at your records in the _Ministry of Magic_ and have decided that we that we would like for you to attend our school. Send us an answer regarding your choice.

Sincerely,

Selena Moon

Deputy Head Mistress

Ludus Venilia

P.S. Come back Harry, you can't run from your destiny much longer.

* * *

Harry sat there shocked for a while in the silence of the night before reaching for the mahogany box. He opened it and was surprised at what it contained. In the box lay a beautifully bounded photo album, a journal and a letter. This time Harry reached for the photo album first and hesitated a few seconds before opening it. 

In the album were pictures of him at different stages of his life. There were pictures of him at the ages of 5,8,15 and 16 with his friends. Friends from his childhood that he wanted to forget about. He took the album and threw it as hard as he could across the room. It hit the wall with a loud **'smack' **before falling to the ground.

After a few minutes he finally calmed down enough to open the letter and this letter gave him much more of a shock than the last one.

Dear Harry,

If you're reading this then I've died. My sweet little Harry I wish I could have been there to see you grow up. I hope that you've lived a good life. I've written this letter to tell you about something your father and I found out a few weeks before you were born. I can't tell you everything in this letter in case it gets intercepted but I assure you that it's all in my journal.

With all my love,

Your mother,

Lily Potter.

Harry stared at the letter for a few minutes before grabbing up the journal and started to read it. And by the end of it he did something that he hadn't done since he was a child. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally finished! Whoo! lol I know I joined the original chapters 1 & 2 but that was the idea. hoped you enjoyed. please review.**


	2. Hermione's dad

Meki: I'm back with this story and I really hope its to your liking.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Hermione's Dad 

Hermione lay on her bed thinking about when next she'd see her boyfriend Harry. She lay there for half an hour just thinking about the 3 long years they had been together and the 7 years they had spent as friends and the dangers they'd gone through. A constant tapping at her balcony door brought her back to reality and she jumped up and dashed to the window.

Opening the door she was surprised for no owl was there but looking again she noticed a package and a pair of sapphire eyes staring at her through the darkness before disappearing. Jumping over the railing Hermione landed perfectly before dashing towards where she saw the pair of eyes silently thanking Harry for the extra training. Reaching the spot she was surprised to find no-one and not even any footprints in the sand or any sign that anyone or anything had been there. Looking cautiously around, she sighed before walking back to the house.

Walking through the front door she ignored her father who was calling to her and ran up to her room. Briefly pausing by the balcony she picked the package up. As soon she touched it the view outside her balcony changed. The ocean got wild, rain started to fall and the pipes inside the house went off. But she noticed nothing.

Throwing the package on her bed she quickly scanned the package using a few spells. Once it deemed safe she left it there opting to instead go to the beach with her little sister Gisele.

* * *

Hours later Hermione returned to her room and noticed the package still lying on her bed. Sighing she picked it up and opened it carefully. A letter and a magnificently carved box made out of oak fell out. Hermione reached for the letter first and was shocked. 

Dear Ms. Black _(Black?)_

We here at **_Ludus Venilia_** train witches and wizards, who are very powerful, to reach their full potential. We have had a look at your records in the _Ministry of Magic_ and have decided that we that we would like for you to attend our school. Send us an answer regarding your choice.

Sincerely,

Selena Moon

Deputy Head Mistress

Ludus Venilia

Hermione sat on her bed not moving before she finally realized that this explained all of her still happening magical outbursts. Still confused about the whole Ms Black thing but positive that it must be a mistake as all the black were dead Hermione opened the box. Inside laid a letter and a beautiful necklace. The necklace had a tear shaped Lapis Lazuli (a blue stone) pendent with sapphire imbedded around it and a silver chain. Hermione was shocked by its beauty; she reluctantly placed it placed it down and reached for the second letter.

Dear Hermione,

If you're reading this then you've gotten your acceptance letter to Ludus Venilia. I am sorry I never told you this face to face but I am scared. When you were born your mother and I gave you up for adoption feeling that you'd be safer. If I'm still alive now you can go right ahead and scream at me, it wouldn't make me love you any less. You look just like your mother with a few differences caused by the glamour charms placed on you but don't you worry I'm sure you can figure out how too remove them. As you progress farther in life you'll find out more about your mother and why you have these powers for I cannot and must not tell you in this letter. But here's a clue your name is Hermione **_Adra_** Black.

Love,

Your Father,

Sirius Black

P.S. The necklace was your mother's don't ever take it off.

Hermione sat there shocked, puzzled for a while before starting to cry. Clutching the necklace and with the contents of the package floating around in her head, she fell into a troublesome sleep.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to the sound of birds singing. Wearily opening her eyes she found herself staring at the letter from Sirius…no wait, her dad. _'That's right Sirius Orion Black is my dad, my name is Hermione Adra Black, my parents gave me up for adoption and my mother is missing.'_

Willing herself not to cry Hermione got up got dressed, packed all her stuff in the bottomless bag Ginny had given her for Christmas and put on her mother's necklace. She was about ready to leave when someone knocked on the door. Throwing it open Hermione was not surprised to see Emma Granger standing there, what she was surprised to see was that Emma was furious.

"What?"

"Hermione Jane Granger do not speak to me that way!!"

Rolling her eyes Hermione decided to go for it. "Why didn't you tell me that I was adopted?"

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Whoever told you such a thing was lying! You are my flesh and blood, I am your mother and Daniel is your father and you will show us respect and answer us when we call you."

'_So that's what she's upset about?'_

"Look Emma. I know I'm adopted because my real father told me so and yes I've met my real father. And I won't stand here and take this from a little bitchy hypocrite like you!"

Spinning around, Hermione grabbed her bag and the carved oak box with her letters opened the balcony door and jumped over the railing. As she walked down the lane leading to town she could hear Emma scream her name and the only answer Hermione gave was to flip her off.

* * *

Meki: Whoo!! Go Mione!! lol...come on guys review you know you wanna. 


	3. Chapter 3

Meki: I know you all probably wondered why I stopped but I can't tell now because its a surprise. Anyway I just rewrote another chapter for you all to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

A constant tapping by her ear woke her up and she jumped up. Opening it she noticed that there was a very cute man floating outside and he took her hand in his and slowly placed kisses on it. And with a wink he disappeared leaving a package lying on the window ledge. With a knowing smile Ginny reached for the package and as soon as she touched it the wind got fierce and blew away a few of the trees in the forest behind the house. But she didn't notice.

She lay back on her bed and throwing all caution to the wind she tore it open and a letter and magnificently carved box made of maple fell out. Ginny reached for the letter first.

Dear Ms. Weasley

We here at **_Ludus Venilia_** train witches and wizards, who are very powerful, to reach their full potential. We have had a look at your records in the _Ministry of Magic_ and have decided that we that we would like for you to attend our school. Send us an answer regarding your choice.

Sincerely,

Selena Moon

Deputy Head Mistress

Ludus Venilia

Sitting up Ginny felt completely confused _'Why would they take me now? I'm only seventeen.' _Shaking her head Ginny reached for the box. Inside the box lay a letter and a gorgeous necklace. Reading the letter brought a huge grin to Ginny's face, made her laugh and blush all within three minutes. The necklace had an oval shaped Citrine (orange gem) pendent and a silver chain in which Topazes' were imbedded.

Ginny knew exactly what this meant and she put the necklace on and it came to rest at the hollow of her neck. With a smile in place she left her room to tell her family the good news.

* * *

Ginny returned to her room after finding out that her family had seen fit to go out without her. Highly upset Ginny decided to take a bath to clear her mind. Walking to the bathroom she thought she heard some clanging above her but passed it off as the ghoul. Stripping she turned the water as hot as it could go and stepped into shower allowing the water to beat on her skin and relax her aching muscles. Sighing in relief she began to wash and allowed her mind to wonder. She thought about the last year at Hogwarts from Harry defeating Voldemort to her finding out she's bi and having her first relationship with a girl named Sophie and falling in love with the ever mysterious and charming Draco Malfoy.

Her mind began to wonder to Draco and the night they had spent in the lake with their white shirts soaking wet and see through. All their clothes sticking to their bodies making his arousal obvious; just thinking about it made her want him. Vivid images of Draco flashing before her eyes and her fantasies seemed to come alive. And then Ginny's fingers were slipping inside, stretching her with ease she added another finger and began to thrust hard moaning Draco's name. Mouth open in a silent scream Ginny paused as her muscles spasmed and a deliciously burning sensation took her over bringing her to new heights.

Regaining her senses Ginny turned off the water and climbed out wrapping the towel around herself and headed back to her room. The room to her door was open yet she couldn't remember if she'd opened it. Stepping cautiously into the room she looked around but nothing was out of place; walking quickly to her window she shut it.

"Have a nice bath Gin?"

Blushing she spun around to come face to face with Hermione.

"Mia, I…I thought…I thought"

Chuckling Hermione said "Don't worry Gin I won't tell anyone you're in love with a ferret."

Ginny turned the colour of her hair. "I am not!"

Hermione smiled and stepped back so Ginny could finally see that Hermione was wearing a purple hoodie, black miniskirt, black high heels and she had her hair in a bun. Ginny became worried. _'Mia never wears skirts or heels'. _

"Mia what's the matter?"

"…"

"Mia?" Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes only to find that Hermione was staring at her necklace. "Mia?"

Hermione stepped forward almost timidly. "Where'd you get that?"

Ginny became suspicious and decided to figure out where Hermione was going with all of this. "I got accepted to Ludus Venilia and it came in the package. Why?"

Hermione reached into her shirt and took out a necklace. "I got one too and I found out the most amazing thing."

"What was it Mia?"

"I'm not a Granger."

"What?!"

Smiling softly Hermione sat herself on the bed. "Why don't you get dressed first and then we'll talk?"

"But we **will **talk Mia." Ginny began to head to her closet

"Definitely! Oh and pack your stuff."

Ginny paused and turned to face Hermione. "Why?"

"We're going to visit Harry."

Nodding Ginny dropped the towel and hastily pulled on some clothes - a dark blue tank top, baggy black jeans and black sneakers and caught her hair in a low ponytail. Turning around she flicked her wand and her clothes and the box with her letters jumped into her backpack.

Hermione got up hastily, threw her own bag over her shoulder and grabbed Ginny's arm and a second later they both vanished.


	4. Important question

Hey guys, I've been thinking and I might continue this story just as I had planned but I might also post the original story which isn't quite the same yet very similar. I'm only considering keeping this because I believe someone is waiting for me to update and I hope to Jana I'm right. So what do you guys think I should do? Tell me your opinion and I'll update by Halloween. Thanks.

P.S. Jana is the name of a character in both stories.


End file.
